


the boy from singapore

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, artist!dan, photographer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: phil hasn't taken a decent picture in years, but after meeting dan, a struggling artist halfway across the world, he finds himself inspired and completely, utterly enamored.





	the boy from singapore

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was supposed to be 2k

Phil gets the call on a Thursday.

He’s in his overalls, knees covered in dirt as he’s pulling weeds out of his garden when his phone rings in his pocket.

He stands and brushes the dirt off his hands, pulling his phone out and answering it before he can even read the caller ID.

It’s his manager. Someone who stopped calling him months ago when he stopped answering all together.

She’s got a job for him. A project in Singapore that she thinks he’d be perfect for.

He wants to say no. He wants to say that he hasn’t taken a decent picture in years and that she should find someone with actual talent to send.

But he needs the money. He’s past due on his rent and he figures that he can muck up something worth sticking in a magazine, even if it’s not anywhere near his best work.

So he says yes, and three days later he’s flying out of the country.

\-----

Singapore is hot.

It’s warmer than he planned so he finds himself buying three pairs of shorts before he makes it to his hotel. 

He spends his first day walking around the city, his button up shirt sticking to his skin even as the sun goes down and his hair starts to faintly curl from the humidity.

He takes a few pictures, more for personal reasons as he doesn’t think they’d be anything that would end up anywhere in a professional setting.

Not how his old stuff used to.

Phil likes the way the lights look at night, thinks they reflect well in the lens of his camera in a way other people would say is a sign of someone without skill.

He takes a picture of a man going by on a bicycle and lowers his camera, sighing.

He should’ve just stayed at home.

\-----

A cab picks him up the next morning and brings him to an aquarium. It’s supposed to be one of the prettiest in the entire world and Phil’s more than excited to see it with his own two eyes.

As soon as Phil walks inside his first thought is that he’s glad he got here so early. He thinks it’ll be nearly impossible to see everything seeing as the place is so large, but he begins by venturing towards an exhibit with corals anyway.

He figures something already so vibrant and colorful (more importantly something unmoving) will be easy to translate onto film.

The corals _are_ bright, breathtakingly so, and he takes a few pictures of them. He takes one of some of the smaller fish as well, but after looking through his viewfinder he sees far too many streaks from movement for it to be published anywhere.

He sighs, calling it quits in that area and makes his way towards the jellyfish exhibit, finding it pleasantly dark and more barren of people than the last one he was in.

He scans the room, eyes catching on some bright pink jellyfish and he walks over to them.

Phil observes them for a few minutes, watches how they move before he pulls out his camera and takes a picture.

He looks at the viewfinder, sighing audibly.

“Pretty hard to get right, isn’t it?”

Phil turns to the voice behind him and sees a man sitting cross-legged on the ground, sketchpad resting on his knees and a pencil in his hand.

“I’ve been sitting here for like three hours,” he continues, “and this still looks like crap.”

The man offers him a half grin, face illuminating in the florescent lighting.

Phil swallows.

“Yeah, it’s uh,” he starts, gripping his camera a bit tighter. “Pretty difficult to get anything to translate well onto film in here.”

The other man smiles at him again and nods.

“It’s the same with drawing, trust me,” he says, “but I’m pretty sure that’s half because I’m a shit artist.”

Phil snorts at his self-deprecating attitude, noting the other man’s accent as well for the first time.

“You from England?” Phil asks.

The other man nods.

“Originally,” he replies. “You?”

Phil nods as well.

“London.”

“Well alright, London,” the man says. “You want to sit here for a while and pretend to like we’re making art?”

Phil smiles and nods again, going to sit cross-legged next to the other man. He knows he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t be trying to make friends, that he’s technically got a job to do, but he can’t bring himself to care when the other man is looking at him so kindly.

“I’m Dan, by the way,” he says as Phil sits down.

“Phil,” he returns.

He turns to look at him then and has to stop himself from taking a picture automatically.

The boy, Dan, is absolutely gorgeous. This lighting isn’t doing him justice and he wishes he could take him into something more natural to see just what shade of brown his eyes really are, see how his skin would look against the sunlight.

Phil blinks at him as Dan smiles.

“Here, see,” Dan says, moving his sketchpad towards Phil so he can see what he was working on. “Pretty crap.”

Phil looks at the drawing and shakes his head.

“Dan, that’s beautiful,” Phil says softly, “that’s a really unique art style.”

Dan snorts.

“Unique,” he repeats. “I get that a lot.”

Phil smiles.

“Me too.”

“They all claim to want something different,” Dan says, pencil moving against the pad, “yet never seem to want to pay for anything that is.”

Phil smiles in response, putting his camera down next to him and resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the jellyfish.

“So you a professional?” Dan asks as he continues to draw. “Or just a hobby?”

Phil sighs.

“I’m honestly not sure anymore.”

Dan hums in response and they spend the next few minutes in silence, the only sounds being Phil’s breathing and the gentle scratch of Dan’s pencil against the sketch pad as it moves though.

“They’re fascinating,” Phil says lowly, almost to himself but Dan hums beside him again in acknowledgement.

He closes his sketchpad and Phil feels Dan nudge him slightly.

“Come on,” he says. “If you like this I got something you’ll love.”

Dan stands and Phil does as well, noting just how tall the other man is, even taller than him which is pretty hard to come by.

He trails behind him, fighting the urge to take a picture the entire time he moves, wondering how someone so big can look so effortlessly gentle.

Phil’s breath catches in his throat as they enter into a large room, an overwhelming blue surrounding them as they peer into what appears to be an endless look into the ocean.

Marine life moves around them as Phil continues to walk forward and on instinct he moves for his camera, trying to capture the beauty he’s seeing.

Phil takes a few pictures and stops, looking back at the exhibit with his own eyes just in time to watch a massive stingray move across the glass.

He turns to Dan, the other man already staring back at him with a pleased glint in his eyes.

“Incredible, right?”

Phil nods, wordless, and offers him a quick smile before he’s off taking pictures again.

He takes a few of another stingray, snapping a few of some colorful tropical fish as well. He goes through the history looking at them through his viewfinder, slightly pleased with what he took.

He’s sure this is what his manager is looking for, and that at least lets him know the bills will get paid.

Phil looks up again to speak to Dan but instead finds himself just staring.

Dan’s looking up at the exhibit, his hand reaching forward to the glass, his silhouette nearly black, the only illumination being brought from the dark blue of the water.

A school of colorful fish move by and Phil raises his camera, taking a picture before he can think about it.

Dan turns, hearing the click, looking at Phil in amusement.

Phil flushes immediately.

“I’m, wow,” he starts. “Sorry, that was really inappropriate.”

“It’s fine,” Dan says quickly. “I don’t mind.”

Phil watches Dan blush as well, a small smile appearing on his face.

He takes another picture and Dan laughs. Another picture.

“Alright! Alright!” Dan says laughing.

He waves his hand in front of the camera and Phil chuckles lowering it.

The boys share a smile and Dan shakes his head.

“Can I at least see the picture?”

Phil nods and moves closer to Dan so that their shoulders are nearly brushing, Phil’s just a hair lower than Dan’s.

He clicks through the viewfinder and to the first picture he took of Dan, showing the other man.

“You make me look so much cooler than I actually am holy shit.”

Phil chuckles.

“Trust me it’s all you, I’m just clicking a button.”

Dan looks at him and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, and I just move a pencil around, right?”

Phil sighs out a soft laugh and Dan grabs his arm.

“Come on, lets see the sharks.”

Phil lets himself be pulled in the other direction by the man he just met, oddly enjoying to feeling of Dan’s hand on his arm as he tugs him along.

Phil almost misses the touch when Dan lets go, but the thought leaves almost as soon as it came as he finds himself again, overwhelmed with the scenery around them.

This time instead of just a tall vertical wall between them and the marine life, they’re encompassed by a tube, the animals swimming not only around them but up and over them as well.

He begins taking pictures of the sharks as they swim around them and he sees Dan open his sketchbook out of the corner of his eye, quickly scratching something onto the paper.

Dan looks up as a shark passes over him and Phil kneels, taking a picture to with the two of them in it.

Dan looks at him again and Phil shrugs, smirking at him. Dan just snorts and rolls his eyes, going back to his sketch.

He can't help it, Dan's too beautiful for his own good and fits in perfectly among the world's most beautiful creatures. 

Phil walks around the tunnel, taking a few more pictures.

He finds himself looking back towards Dan more often than not, ignoring the way his stomach jumps every time Dan’s already looking back at him.

Phil must admit, having someone, even a practical stranger regardless of how kind and beautiful, looking at him the way Dan is, makes his entire body feel warm all over.

After taking a few pictures and knowing he has enough for his manager from this particular aquarium, he walks back to Dan.

Dan’s still standing and sketching when Phil comes up next to him, peering at his sketch pad from over his shoulder.

He’s drawn a large shark, his interpretation a bit more darker and abstract than realistic.

“I like it.” Phil says.

 _I like you_ , he thinks.

Dan turns and smiles at him.

“Thanks,” he says. “I don’t.”

“Why not?”

Dan shrugs.

“I know I can do better, I guess.”

Phil nods, completely understanding.

“I feel that way about nearly every picture I take these days.”

Dan looks at him and frowns.

“Really?” he says.

Phil nods and Dan opens his mouth to respond but his phone starts going off.

He takes it out of his pocket and shakes his head, swiping an alarm off.

“Sorry,” he says. “I have to get to work, actually.”

“Oh,” Phil says, surprise clear in his voice. “You live here?”

Dan chuckles eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Yeah, about three years now.”

“Oh, wow, okay,” Phil says, trying to keep the disappointment from coming through. “Well, it was really nice to meet you.”

Dan rolls his eyes and hands him his phone.

“Put your number in, you dork,” he says. “How long are you here for?”

“Just a week on a business contract,” he says as he enters in his number. “I’m supposed to be going to some gardens place in two days?”

“Gardens by the Bay?” Dan asks and Phil nods and shrugs. “I sketch there all the time, you’ll love it.”

“You’ve been?”

“Many times,” he says nodding. He bites his bottom lip, clearly hesitating. “I could, um, show you around?”

Phil smiles instantly. “I’d love that.”

Part of him knows he shouldn’t be getting attached to someone, shouldn’t be making plans with a stranger in a different country, but he convinces himself that it’s okay because Dan would make a good tour guide.

Dan returns the smile and closes his sketchpad, pulling it to his chest.

“Okay, cool,” he says, biting back a shy smile. “I’ll see you then?”

Phil nods, watching as Dan leaves, having to resist the urge to take a picture of him as he goes.

\-----

Phil gets the first text from Dan the next morning when he’s having breakfast outside at a little cafe.

_i tried to draw a jellyfish on a ladies coffee cup at work and she thought it was a dick rip_

Phil snorts, typing back a reply.

_That sounds absolutely horrifying._

_oh god you’re one of those people who uses capital letters and punctuation in texts i dont think we can be friends_

Phil gets the reply almost immediately and he rolls his eyes.

_That’s what happens when you have a degree in English._

He sets down his phone, taking a bite of his breakfast.

_wait a minute you have a DEGREE???? how old are you anyway??_

_34 is that a problem?_

Phil waits a second before typing another message.

_I’m kidding I’m 27 lol_

_jfc you almost made me drop the latte i was making_

Phil smiles.

_Maybe you shouldn’t be texting on the job._

_maybe you should shut up_

Phil laughs, putting his phone down again.

He looks around from the table he’s sitting at, observing the people moving around the city. He picks up his camera, snapping a few quick pictures.

When he sets it down he sees he has two more messages.

_i was kidding come back im bored_

_phiiiiiiiilllll_

Phil smiles down at his phone, typing another reply.

_When are you working until?_

The question itself is risky. Technically they’ve already made plans to meet a few days from now, but something about the potentiality of seeing Dan again, sooner, makes Phil’s heart race.

_literally the rest of the day :( got scheduled for a double_

_Oh I’m sorry that sucks :(_

Phil sighs, he knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Part of him is mad for even having hopes about a random person he met anyway.

His phone buzzes again.

_you could come visit if you want? it’s a pretty quiet place_

Phil bites his bottom lip, watching Dan’s second message come in before he gets a chance to reply to the first.

_if you aren’t busy ofc_

Phil contemplates for a minute, knowing he was just going to spend the day wandering the city and taking pictures.

He reasons to himself that he can just stop by for a little while. That maybe Dan can offer him some tips on where to visit nearby.

_I’d love to :) send me the address_

Dan sends the address back instantly and another smiling emoji.

Phil plugs it into his phone, seeing that it’s only a ten minute away walk from where he already is. He goes to pay for the bill and makes his way into the crowded street.

The walk itself is short, Phil stopping a few times to take pictures, of the scenery, the people. He refuses to check the viewfinder, not wanting to feel disappointment, instead opting to just take them and keep moving towards the cafe where Dan works.

When he gets to the cafe, he pushes the door open, smiling almost instantly at the decor of the inside.

The place is covered in plants, the walls covered in art both painted directly on the walls and in varied paintings hanging on them. There’s only a few people in the cafe, most of them on their laptops, one reading a book in the corner.

“Phil!”

Phil looks over and sees Dan behind the counter, apron on with a large dimpled smile on his face.

He smiles back, walking over to where Dan is standing.

“Hey,” Phil greets.

“I didn’t think you were gonna come so soon,” Dan says. He rests his elbows on the counter, leaning his face in his hand. “But I’m so glad you did, I’m bored out of my mind.”

Phil chuckles, taking one of the bar stool type seats that line the counter and sitting down in front of Dan.

“I was already out and I didn’t have anything planned today,” Phil says, “Plus I figured I’d get a free coffee out of it.”

Dan scoffs in mock offense, standing up and placing his hand over his heart.

“We’ve only just met and already you’re using me for my coffee.”

Phil rolls his eyes and Dan lets out a tiny giggle.

“It’s fine,” Dan says, “I suppose my payment can come in the form of your entertainment.”

He gives him one last smile before turning to begin making Phil a drink.

On the counter lies a few scattered art books and Phil grabs one, opening it up as he waits for Dan to finish making his drink.

He’s only gotten a few pages in when Dan sets down a steaming mug in front of him.

“That one’s pretty good,” Dan says, nodding to the book, “she’s a local here in Singapore.”

“Are all these local artists?” Phil asks, clearly surprised.

Dan shakes his head.

“No, no, some are, but a lot are just some of my personal favorites,” he admits, “the art on the walls though? That’s all people from around the area.”

Phil’s eyes widen in surprise, looking around the cafe.

“Really?” he asks. “Any of it yours?”

Dan’s face reddens instantly and he nods shyly.

“Yeah, the uh, mural over there is?”

Dan points to the wall behind Phil and he turns in his seat, looking over to it.

The wall that takes up the entire back of the cafe is painted in a soft gorgeous orange color that fades into a pretty red, the rest done up in skyline drawing of Singapore.

“You did that?” Phil asks, turning back to Dan, seeing his cheeks stained as red as the wall.

He nods.

“Yeah, they, um, commissioned me for that when back when I was still trying to make a life for myself with this art stuff,” he says, scratching the back of his head, “and then when the art thing didn’t really work out, I came back here asking for a job and they hired me right away.”

“Dan, you’re really good,” Phil says honestly.

Dan sighs and shrugs.

“I was, I guess,” he says. “But now my art style is too weird or whatever.”

He sighs again, this time shaking his head.

“Well enough emo crap, here,” he pushes the drink he made towards Phil, still steaming, “hope you like caramel.”

Phil smiles at Dan, picking up his camera and taking a picture of his drink before he touches it, Dan’s hand still lingering in the shot.

Somehow, Phil likes it more like that.

He looks up and sees Dan smiling softly at him before he shakes his head, turning around to start cleaning off one of the machines.

Phil watches him as he takes a small sip of his coffee, a nice amount of sweetness entering his mouth that resembles the boy moving in front of him.

It hits him, then, that he likes Dan. That if things were different, he probably would’ve asked him out by now. He likes how kind his is, the way he giggles, how passionate he is in art. He likes him and it makes Phil’s heart ache because no matter how much Phil wants it to it will never really matter.

He supposes instead of dwelling on it, he should just enjoy the moment for once.

He picks up his camera, taking a picture of Dan as he works.

“I heard that,” Dan says, a smile clear in his voice.

Phil chuckles, setting his camera down again as Dan turns to face him.

“So, how’s the drink?”

“Sweet, delicious,” he replies, “want to steal the recipe.”

Dan smiles and leans against the counter, miming sealing his lips with a lock and key.

“A good barista never reveals their secrets.”

Phil sighs jokingly.

“I guess I’ll just have to live with gross flavorless coffee for the rest of my life then.”

Dan chuckles and he flicks the leaves of one the plants next to him.

“I suppose I could give you one these plants for you trouble.”

“It would look good in my garden,” Phil says, “though I’m not sure how it would accumulate to the weather.”

“You have a garden?” Dan asks, eyes lighting up.

Phil nods.

“Yeah, ever since I stopped selling my photographs for work I started a garden near my house,” he explains. “I sell the flowers, some seeds too.”

“This might be too personal,” Dan starts slowly, hesitation written all over his face, “but why did you stop selling your pictures?”

Phil waves a hand and shrugs.

“It’s fine,” he assures. “I just don’t really like my stuff anymore? None of it comes out how I want it too and whenever I come up with something new no one wants it.”

“No that makes perfect sense,” Dan says and Phil guesses he's been through something similar, “what about your degree though?”

Phil shrugs.

“I only really got it to get it, you know?” he says. “I was into photography when I started university and I started getting paid professionally during my last two years. Honestly, it was just something to do when I wasn’t taking pictures for people.”

Dan smiles almost sadly.

“I’m jealous you made it through university, I couldn’t even make it a full year.”

“Did you go here?”

Dan shakes his head.

“No, no, back in Manchester, but I dropped out before my finals and flew here on a whim.”

“University of Manchester?” Phil asks, Dan nodding, “That’s where I was living after uni.”

Dan looks at him in disbelief, shaking his head.

“Small world,” he comments.

The bell rings above the door, a customer walking in and Dan excuses himself to go help them.

Phil watches him work, thinking about how odd it is that they were so close at one point in time, yet met in a completely different country.

He wonders if he ever passed Dan on the street, ever saw him in bar, or a restaurant, bumped into him on the way into the movies.

A stream of what could have beens enter his mind, but he watches Dan, smiling and chatting with the customer, looking effortlessly beautiful in every sense of the manor.

Phil knows then that it’s impossible that he ever ran into him on the street before this, because if he did he never would’ve looked away.

\-----

By the time it comes to see Dan again at the gardens, Phil’s buzzing with an excitement he hasn’t felt in years.

It’s an odd feeling, one that Phil keeps trying to desperately squish down inside himself and hide away for him to never have to acknowledge again.

As soon as he sees Dan again, though, that thought immediately leaves and Phil’s already itching to capture this moment onto film.

They see each other across the way, sharing smiles across the distance as they meet together in the middle.

“Hey,” Dan starts, “How’s your morning so far?”

Phil smiles at him, wiping a bit of lingering sweat from his forehead.

“Improving already,” he says.

Phil takes a minute to appreciate how nice Dan looks, black shorts and this pretty button up with cherry blossoms on it.

Dan rolls his eyes and knocks his shoulder into Phil’s, turning his head to the ground in effort to hide the growing red on his face.

“Stop being such a nerd, it’s infuriating,” Dan says.

He wants to tell Dan he would if Dan would stop looking so adorable, but he doesn’t, instead saying, “Alright, lead me to these gardens.”

They walk in together and Phil’s face immediately lights up at the beautiful colors coming from the plants around them.

“Oh, wow,” Phil breathes.

“This isn’t even the best part,” Dan says. “I told you, I come here all the time, I know the best spots.”

Phil follows Dan blindly, taking a few pictures as he goes, and more than a few of Dan.

Dan catches him for most, glaring jokingly as Phil takes the picture anyway, but the one’s where he isn’t looking? He supposes he could make an entire working art exhibit of those alone.

They make their way into a large dome shaped greenhouse and Phil looks around and smiles instantly.

“This place is incredible!” He says. “I’ll definitely be able to get the shots my manager wants for the project.”

“What is the project?” Dan questions. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Phil squats down, taking a quick picture of a few red and blue flowers.

“They wanted a few professional pictures of the more natural attractions in Singapore,” Phil explains. “It’s for a nature magazine in England.”

Dan nods as Phil continues snapping pictures of the flowers in front of him.

“Oh,” he says, “So the ones of me in them are for what exactly?”

“You’re just beautiful.”

Phil clicks another picture and then lowers his camera, pausing when he realizes what he said outloud.

He turns to Dan to see wide eyes matching his own.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Phil rushes, standing up.

Dan blinks at him and swallows.

“So what,” he says, clearing his throat. “You don’t mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That I’m beautiful.”

Dan’s eyes are sparkling and Phil can tell he’s teasing him.

“I barely know you, Dan.”

Dan steps closer to him and shrugs.

“So what?” he asks. “Strangers can’t be beautiful?”

“You’re more than a stranger.”

“Am I?” Dan asks.

Phil bites his bottom lip, contemplating.

“I guess not,” he settles on.

Dan rolls his eyes, walking close enough to rest a hand on Phil’s forearm.

“I’m only teasing, Phil,” he says. “We’re definitely more than strangers.”

The tension Phil didn’t know he had releases from his shoulders and he smiles softly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Dan mimics, smiling bright, sunlight warm in his eyes. “Now, come on there’s more to see.”

He walks away, leading them towards another area within the greenhouse.

“Oh, and Phil?” he says, turning his head as he walks.

“Yeah?” Phil replies as he takes a picture of growing tree.

“For the record I think you’re beautiful too.”

Phil lowers his camera again to stare at Dan, but all he sees is the flash of a smile as he turns and continues walking away.

The rest of their day is filled with picture taking from Phil and sketching from Dan until eventually they end up grabbing a bite to eat.

Dan takes them up into one of these giant machine-like trees, claiming that there’s restaurants inside.

“There’s this one outside I want to show you,” Dan says. “The view is incredible.”

He leads him towards this a posh looking restaurant and Phil stops walking as Dan continues to the hostess.

Dan turns realizing that Phil was no longer following him.

“You coming?”

“Uh,” Phil starts, gesturing to the restaurant. “There’s no way I can afford this.”

Dan walks back towards Phil until they’re facing each other, Dan turning his head to look at the restaurant and then back at Phil, bottom lip between his teeth.

“I really want to show you the outside.” Dan says.

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” Phil says. “I just don’t have the money for it.”

Dan’s eyes glint in sudden mischief and he grins.

“Alright, I have an idea,” Dan says. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

Dan grabs his hand, surprising Phil, but he remains silent as Dan pulls them back towards the entrance.

Phil stays close to Dan’s side, following him quickly when Dan starts moving suddenly into the restaurant.

Phil realizes that the hostess turned to lead another couple to their table for their dinner, not seeing the two men as they followed closely behind her.

Dan tugs him towards the outside, letting go of his hand once they’re out there.

“Hah! I can’t believe that worked!” Dan says. He smiles at Phil brightly and Phil laughs, shaking his head.

He looks past Dan, seeing the view for the first time and takes an unconscious step forward.

Phil takes it in for a minute, smiling again, this time much softer.

“This is lovely, Dan, thank you.”

Dan smiles back at him, clearly blushing.

“Alright, well go ahead,” he says motioning to the skyline. “Take your pictures so we can go before someone kicks us out.”

Phil laughs and jokingly takes one of Dan first, hearing him scoff in amusement as Phil turns to take a few pictures of the skyline.

Dan comes to stand next to Phil as he continues to take pictures of the scenery in front of them.

He turns to Dan and smiles, the other man smiling back.

“Give me your camera.”

“What?” Phil asks, eyebrows drawing together immediately.

Dan rolls his eyes.

“You should have pictures of you on this trip too,” he explains. “Not just of everything else.”

Phil frowns and Dan sighs.

“How will people know if you were _really_ here?” He asks teasingly. “I’m sure anyone could have taken those pictures.”

Phil glares at him jokingly and hands him the camera, laughing when Dan smiles in triumph.

“Alright, Phil,” Dan says, pointing the camera at him. “Give me your best pose.”

Phil chuckles and Dan takes a picture.

“Hey!” Phil says, reaching for his camera.

Dan steps back, laughing and taking another picture.

“Nuh, uh, uh,” he tsks. “You’ve been taking pictures of me all day, now it’s my turn.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but plays along anyway, trying his best to pull a more serious face but always ending up laughing instead.

Dan takes pictures of everything, laughing with him as well the entire time.

“Here, here,” Dan says, pointing to the red cushioned seat against the edge of the tree. “Sit there and let me take one.”

Phil obliges, sticking his arm up to rest on the edge, giving Dan a half smile as he takes the picture.

Dan puts the camera down after he takes it, smiling at Phil.

Phil returns it, face already turning warm.

Dan opens his mouth but is cut off from a confused “excuse me?” coming from behind them.

They both turn to see a hostess standing there with a couple, clearly waiting to be seated where the boys decided to have their impromptu photoshoot.

“So sorry!” Dan says. He grabs Phil’s hand and pulls him to a standing position, quickly tugging him away.

“Have a nice dinner!” Phil calls to the couple, Dan’s loud laugh ringing out throughout the entire restaurant as they make their quick escape.

“Come on,” Dan says, stilling laughing, still holding his hand, “there’s a McDonalds around here somewhere.”

Dan holds his hand the entire way to the McDonald's, seeming to only notice when they get inside, instantly letting go.

Phil chases his hand, grasping it again, staring at Dan with questioning eyes.

Dan smiles, face flushing completely, tightening his grip on the other boys hand.

They order, opting to eat their food outside as they walk around the garden’s, a burger in the hands that aren’t still clasped together.

“You know,” Dan says, swallowing a bite of his burger as they walk, “I’ve never been this grateful to be a lefty.”

Phil laughs, squeezing Dan’s hand with his.

“I’m pretty happy about it to.”

Dan knocks his shoulder into Phil’s, smiling down at the ground almost exactly at the same time the first raindrop hits them.

“Oh, crap.” Dan groans. “Come on, we better get moving before it starts to really come down.”

They move quicker, the raindrops only getting larger and coming down faster.

Phil’s thankful that his camera bag is waterproof since he’s nearly soaked to the bone by the time Dan leads them under the safety of a large tree that’s blocking out the majority of the water.

“These storms are usually pretty quick,” Dan says. “It should pass in a few minutes.”

Phil wants to acknowledge what he said, but he can’t.

He can’t because Dan’s hair is wet and stuck to his forehead. He can’t because even in clothes that are soaked to his body, arms drawn together in cold, and water caught in his eyelashes, he looks utterly breathtaking.

Dan’s so beautiful that Phil thinks it would end up hurting him more if he looked away.

“What?” Dan asks, noticing him staring.

“Can I kiss you?”

Phil doesn’t know where it came from. He just knows he wants to, more than anything, even though he shouldn’t.

Dan blinks, cheeks staining red.

He swallows, nodding as Phil puts a tentative hand on his cheek.

Phil leans forward, lips brushing against Dan’s in the quietest, gentlest of ways as the rain comes down around them.

His lips are warm against Phils, wet from the rain and feather light as he returns the kiss.

Dan reaches his own hand up to Phil’s face, sighing into his mouth and drawing him closer to deepen the kiss between them.

Phil feels himself shiver when Dan’s tongue brushes his bottom lip and he pulls away to look at Dan, eyes searching.

He’s not supposed to be kissing boys from countries he doesn’t live in. He’s not supposed to be doing any of this.

Dan rests his head against Phil’s, closing his eyes and smiling.

“I’m really glad you did that,” Dan says.

Phil can’t help but smile in return.

“Yeah,” he replies, “me too.”

Dan opens his eyes, letting Phil see every gold speckle in them.

“Rains stopped.” Dan says lowly.

“Yeah.” Phil says back just as softly.

Dan leans forward, quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of Phil’s mouth.

“Come back to my flat,” he says. “I have dry clothes and I’ll cook you dinner, we can-”

“Okay.”

“What?”

Phil kisses him again, firmer this time, hearing Dan let out a surprised squeak.

“Yes. To your flat.” Phil says. “Lead the way.”

Dan smiles and grabs Phil’s hand.

And Phil, he follows.

\-----

Dan’s flat is only a short walk away and even with the humid air of Singapore Phil still shivers.

“Sorry for the mess,” Dan says as he turns the key of his door, pushing it open.

The two boys walk inside and Phil surveys the room, smiling at the displaced art supplies littering nearly every surface of the apartment.

“You should see mine back home,” Phil comments. “Pictures everywhere. And plants.”

Dan snorts, setting his keys on his kitchen counter and stripping off the button up he was wearing, tossing it on the counter with a plop.

Dan runs his hands through his wet hair, glancing around his kitchen.

“I’m not really sure what I have cooking wise to be honest,” he starts. “I mean I have cereal at least but-”

“Did you really bring me here to cook me dinner, Dan?”

Dan stops, blinking at him.

“What?”

Phil takes a step forward, taking off his camera bag and placing it on the counter

Dan stands there, unmoving, as Phil continues towards him until they’re close enough that Phil can count the freckles lining Dan’s nose.

Phil reaches up, placing a hand on the juncture of his neck, feeling the other boys pulse race under his palm.

He traces his thumb along his skin, watching his throat bob with his swallow.

“Where’s the bedroom, Dan?”

“Oh,” Dan breathes. “You really wanted to-”

“Did _you_ want to?”

Dan’s eyes fall to Phil’s lips, flitting between them and his eyes before he sighs, stepping forward quickly and pulling the other man into a deep kiss.

Phil groans into Dan’s mouth as the boy tangles his hand into Phil’s hair to pull him closer, letting himself be walked backward until Dan pushes him against the door that they just entered.

Dan opens his mouth, letting Phil press his tongue against his, and he tastes _warm_ , the hands that cup around his face feel _warm_ and suddenly everything is feeling more than too hot.

Phil pushes him back slightly, tugging at the bottom of Dan’s soaking t-shirt.

“Get this off,” Phil groans, pulling at the wet material. Dan lifts his hands over his head and Phil starts laughing as it gets stuck around his head.

“Oh jesus,” Dan groans from within the tangled mess of his shirt.

They finally get the article off him, the two of them huffing a laugh before they return to kissing.

Dan slides his thigh in between Phil’s legs, pressing it against his cock that’s already hard inside his shorts.

“ _Fuck_ , Dan,” Phil moans into his mouth. He slides his hands against Dan’s chest, marveling at the contrast of Phil’s pale skin to Dan’s sun-kissed one.

He moves his hands further up, resting against Dan’s neck, thumb resting against the bottom of his jaw as they continue kissing.

Dan presses his own cock against Phil’s thigh, grinding against him shamelessly.

Phil’s head falls back against the door, Dan’s mouth moving from his own down to his neck, most definitely sucking a dark purple bruise into his skin.

He moans again, tugging at Dan’s hair so that he can kiss him again.

“God, you’re so-” Phil saying in between heavy kisses. “Perfect, you’re gorgeous.”

Dan whines into his mouth, starting to pull at the bottom of Phil’s shirt as well, this one coming off surprisingly more smoothly.

Dan stops kissing him then, knocking their foreheads together and staring down at Phil’s chest, moving his right hand up and along his thin patch of chest hair, his other hand squeezing at his hip.

Phil grabs Dan’s hips, reaching up to kiss him as he pulls Dan’s hips against his, grinding their clothed cocks together.

Dan makes the most beautiful whine again and Phil squeezes harder at his hips.

“Stop making those noises or I’m gonna come in my pants like a teenager.”

Dan breathes out a mix between a moan and a laugh.

“So demanding,” he jokes.

“I can if you want me to be.”

Dan’s eyes meet his, dark with lust.

“I want you to,” Dan says.

“You want me to what?” Phil asks teasingly, rutting against him slowly.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Dan whines, “I want you to fuck me.”

“I guess since you’ve asked so nicely.”

Dan lets out a surprised laugh, kissing Phil again.

“Dick.” Dan says in disbelief.

“Almost, but not yet.”

Dan laughs again, harder this time, Phil joining in as well, running his hands mindlessly along Dan’s waist, loving the feeling of the other boy under his hands.

“Come on, you loser.” Dan says, pulling him away from the door and towards his room.

He pushes the door open, unbuttoning his shorts as he does so.

He slides them off as Phil follows behind him, reaching to remove his boxers as well.

Phil puts a hand on Dan’s wrist and Dan looks at him, eyes questioning.

“Let me?” Phil asks lowly.

Dan looks at him and swallows, nodding, watching wordlessly as Phil tugs his damp boxers down his legs, getting on his knees in front of him.

Phil wraps a tentative hand around Dan’s cock, smirking to himself when he hears Dan’s breath stutter.

He leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, tongue swirling. He lowers his head further, sucking at his member lightly.

Dan rests a hand against the back of Phil’s head, knees beginning to buckle when Phil starts moving his hand up and down his shaft while he sucks.

“ _Jesus_ , Phil.” Dan groans from above him.

Phil pulls off him slowly, raising on his knees so that he can press a gentle kiss to the small pudge of Dan’s stomach, making Dan smile down at him.

“Come here.” Dan says softly, hand carding through Phil’s hair.

He stands, Dan instantly pulling his head forward to meet him in a kiss.

Dan tugs at Phil’s bottom lip with his teeth, letting it go.

“How do you want me?” Dan asks, eyes shining.

Phil tugs at Dan's cock between them, pumping it teasingly, making Dan release a startled moan.

“On your back,” Phil says, leaning forward to give him a slow kiss, “Want to be able to kiss you, love these lips.”

He feels Dan smile against his mouth and lets Phil push him backward on to the bed.

Dan moves backward to situate himself, watching as Phil finally removes his own shorts, licking his lips when his cock bobs upward.

He reaches over to his bedside drawer and Phil comes forward, knees resting on the bed in between Dan’s widespread legs.

He hands Phil the lube he pulled out from his drawer, placing a condom next to him on the bed.

Phil opens the bottle, putting some on his fingers and watching Dan spread his legs even wider in an open invitation.

Phil presses a finger to Dan’s entrance.

“You okay?” Phil checks.

Dan nods, his bottom lip snug between his teeth.

“Yes, please,” Dan says. “I want this, _you_.”

Phil nods, smiling down at Dan at he puts his first finger into him slowly. He works it in and out, waiting for Dan to nod his head until he enters a second.

The moan Dan lets out is gorgeous, his chest, neck, and cheeks beginning to turn a beautiful shade of red as Phil fucks him with his fingers.

“More, more,” Dan whines. “Come on, I can take it.”

Phil leans down, kissing him filthily as he slides a third finger into the other boy. Phil presses his cock against Dan’s thigh, searching for any kind of friction, and groans into Dan’s mouth.

“Are you ready?” Phil asks him, curling his fingers slightly.

Dan swallows, nodding.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathes out. “I’m barely gonna last.”

Phil pulls out his fingers carefully, wiping them on the comforter and grabbing the condom.

“I won’t either,” he says, ripping the foil and rolling the latex onto himself. “The noises you make, Dan.”

Phil shakes his head, pouring some lube into his hand and pumping it around his cock.

He sets the tip at Dan’s entrance, looking at the other boy in question before Dan begins to nod eagerly.

Phil pushes in slowly, giving Dan time to adjust as he bottoms out inside him. He grabs the bottoms of Dan’s thighs, pulling them upwards as he starts to push in and out.

“Jesus _christ_ ,” Dan moans.

Dan pushes himself upward with one hand, using the other to pull Phil’s head down to meet him in the middle of a messy kiss as Phil continues to fuck into him.

Phil’s lip move down Dan’s neck, sucking at the juncture between his neck and collarbone.

He can feel his movements begin to get sloppy, Dan’s whines growing louder in his ear.

Dan’s hand grabs onto his shoulder, digging his nails into the skin there.

“Fuck, Phil, _fuck_ ,” Dan whines.

Phil kisses him on the lips again, tongues pressing together.

“Tell me your close,” Phil begs as he fucks him.

Dan nods, nails digging deeper.

“I am, fuck, Phil,” he moans. “Touch me, _please_.”

Phil couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to, wrapping a hand around Dan’s dick as he continues to fuck him, his movements growing more erratic.

Dan’s back arches and his breath catches in his throat before Phil can feeling him coming into his hand.

Phil watches him in awe, thinking briefly that this is something he wishes he could capture on to film forever because his memory will never do him justice.

“Come on, Phil,” Dan whines softly. “Come in me, please.”

“Oh, fuck,” Phil groans.

He thrusts into him a few more times, his own orgasm washing over him, making him collapse with his arms on either side of Dan’s head.

Phil presses his lips to Dan’s cheek, his mouth, his nose.

Dan giggles under him, pulling him down to seal their mouths together.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Phil asks when he pulls back.

“Romantic,” Dan snorts. He points out the bedroom door. “On the right.”

Phil kisses him one last time before he stands up, heading towards the bathroom to dispose of the condom and to grab Dan a towel to clean himself up.

Phil returns to the bedroom, throwing a the towel to Dan, who begins wiping himself down.

He smiles at the other boy, taking in just how beautiful his naked body is against his light grey sheets.

He goes to the kitchen and grabs his camera, returning the bedroom.

“May I?” Phil asks, raising it tentatively.

Dan blushes, pulling at the sheets to cover his crotch before he nods.

Phil takes a picture, coming closer to the bed and resting his knees on the mattress.

He takes another, this one closer up, more focused on the fading blush in Dan’s chest.

“There’s no way this can look good,” Dan says.

Phil shakes his head.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are.”

Dan blushes and shakes his head, sitting up to quickly grab Phil’s camera from his hands.

“Hey!” Phil protests as Dan snaps a picture of him quickly.

He reaches for it, Dan pulling it back, making Phil fall half on top of him.

The two boys laugh and Dan takes another picture of Phil, one that Phil can only assume is just a close up of his face.

“Stop it,” Phil says, smiling.

“I will, when you do,” he teases. He pulls the camera away, reaching up to kiss Phil quickly on the lips.

Phil sighs, leaning down in the mattress so the two of them are laying next to one and other.

Dan kisses his forehead and then turns the camera to face the both of them.

“One of us together?” He asks.

Phil looks at Dan, smiling softly at him and nods, watching a large grin break across the other boys face.

He situates the camera, Phil moving so their faces are pressed together when Dan takes the picture.

Dan turns his head, pressing his lips against Phil’s. Another click.

Dan pulls back and lowers the camera, handing it back to Phil, their legs tangling together on the bed.

“Now you’ll have something to remember this by.”

Phil holds his camera in one hand, the other coming to Dan’s cheek.

“Trust me,” he says. “This isn’t something I’m likely to ever forget.”

Dan breaks into another large grin, rubbing his nose against Phil’s before he kisses him again.

Phil feels the way Dan’s hand moves along his arm and breathes in Dan’s warm scent, the other boys lips pressed against his own.

He doesn’t think he could forget any of this even if he tried.

\-----

When Phil wakes up that morning he’s wrapped around another person, arms around another body, someone’s breath against his chest, brown hair right below his head.

He leans down pressing a kiss to Dan’s head, the other boy sighing against his chest.

“You’re up,” he says against him.

Dan’s morning voice goes right to his chest and Phil swallows.

“Barely.”

Dan snorts against him, snuggling against him further.

“Tell me you don’t have anything planned today.”

Phil smiles against Dan’s hair.

“I don’t.”

He feels Dan smile on his chest.

“Good,” he says. “I’ve got things planned.”

“Oh, really now?” Phil asks.

“Mhm,” Dan says against him. “The first thing involves me blowing you in the shower.”

Phil lets out a startled laugh.

“Oh yeah?” he asks. “And then what?”

“Then I want to take you to breakfast to one of my favorite places.”

“That sounds lovely.”

He feels Dan sigh.

“I just want to spend as much time with you as possible,” he says. “Before you go.”

Phil tightens his arms around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I do to,” he admits.

Dan untangles himself from Phil and looks up at him.

“Really?” Dan asks softly.

Phil smiles down at him and nods his head.

He puts his hand under his chin, drawing it upwards so that he can press a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Promise,” Phil says. Dan smiles, kissing him once more. “Now I think I was promised something that involved showering? And your mouth?”

Dan laughs, shoving at Phil’s shoulder.

“Alright Mr. Impatient,” he says, climbing out of the bed. He grabs Phil’s hand and pulls him towards the bathroom.

Together they take a longer than necessary shower, spending the majority of the time with their hands on each other, rather than cleaning anything.

When they finally get out and get dry, Dan lets Phil borrow one of his shirts and he puts on his shorts from yesterday that finally dried from the rain, Dan wearing a plain black tee with his same cherry blossomed styled button up from the day before.

They make their way together outside hand-in-hand as Dan leads them to his favorite breakfast cafe, Dan claiming this place has some of the best pancakes in all of Singapore.

They get a table near the window, something Phil’s happy about so he can watch the world go by them outside.

Dan orders them food and two coffees, smiling at Phil when the waitress leaves them, grabbing his hand across the table.

“So,” Dan starts. “Did you need to go anywhere else for you project?”

Phil nods, thumb stroking Dan’s hand absentmindedly.

“Yeah, my manager has me set me up to go to a night safari tomorrow night.”

“Ooo! I went on one when I first moved here,” Dan says. “They’re really fun.”

Phil smiles at Dan, resting his face on the hand that isn’t holding the other boys. He can feel his chest starting to ache, knowing the day after his safari is the day he’s set to go back home.

Their food comes out shortly after, the two of them eating through idle chatter, Phil taking a picture of his meal before he took the first bite.

“Would you let me take you somewhere today?” Dan asks while they’re eating.

Phil nods, knowing he’d let Dan take him just about anywhere.

“Cool,” Dan says, smiling shyly, “there’s a museum I love to go to, I think you’d like it.”

Phil returns the smile.

“Well you’ve been right so far,” Phil says, chuckling softly when Dan blushes.

They finish their meal together, Dan insisting on paying, before they grab a cab and head towards the ArtScience Museum of Singapore.

Phil can’t get over the shape of the building, taking nearly twenty pictures of it before Dan has to tug him into the actual museum.

Phil loves the exhibits, loves the constant of Dan’s hand in his, loves the way they take turns taking pictures of each other, loves the way they take some together.

It keeps hitting him, harder and harder that this small blissful blip in his life is coming to a crashing end, that he’s not going to be able to see Dan soon after this.

They’re in a section now with pretty electronic waves, the light reflecting beautifully off of Dan.

“Look to your left,” Phil says, stepping backwards to get Dan into a proper shot.

Dan smiles at him before he does so, the pixelated waves reflecting off his face. The lights bring out the cherry blossoms on his shirt and briefly Phil thinks about what it would be like to see real cherry blossoms with Dan.

Phil looks at him sadly, a bitter feeling sitting in his stomach.

“You okay?” Dan asks as he walks back over to him, eyes looking at him in worry.

Phil nods, smiling sadly before he kisses him.

He can’t help it, he wasn’t to remember this, everything he can, about this amazing boy he met on the wrong side of the world.

Dan smiles at him when he pulls away, kissing him once on the cheek.

“I want to show you something,” he says lowly. “It’s my favorite part.”

Phil nods, hand held tightly in Dan’s as they make their way to the exhibit Dan’s leading them to.

The exhibit itself consists of multiple parts, but Dan leads him straight into a world of hanging lights, all blinking around them.

“Dan-” Phil breathes, eyes wide as he looks around them.

“When I first moved here,” Dan starts, “this is one of the first places I came to and for me, it was the first time I stopped feeling so alone.”

He looks at the other man, eyes open with a sense of vulnerability.

Phil lays a hand on his cheek, watching the lights dance across Dan’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Phil says, barely above a whisper, “for sharing all of this with me.”

Dan smiles, closing the distance between their mouths, kissing him softly.

When he pulls away, Phil pulls out his camera.

“Would you,” Phil begins, “stand over there for me? With your back facing me?”

He points to a section of lights and Dan grins, nodding his head and moving where Phil asked him to.

Phil goes to take the picture, but lowers it again before he ever does, instead just staring at Dan’s silhouette.

“Am I good?” Dan calls, head turning slightly to the side.

Phil swallows, collecting himself.

“Yea, sorry!” he replies.

He shakes his head, pulling his camera back up, taking a few pictures.

“You done?” Dan asks, turning.

Phil takes another picture, lowering his camera and smiling.

“Now I am.”

Dan rolls his eyes, walking back towards Phil.

“You’re turn,” Dan says, holding his hand out for the camera.

“Oh, no, that’s okay,” Phil says.

Dan shakes his head, hand still outstretched, waiting.

Phil huffs.

“Okay, fine.”

He hands over the camera, rolling his eyes with a smile when Dan grins widely at him.

Phil gets himself in the same position as Dan, standing in front of a set of different lights.

He waits there a few seconds, back towards Dan as he hears the faint click of him taking pictures.

The clicking stops and just before Phil speaks, there’s a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist.

Phil huffs a laugh, leaning back into Dan’s warm embrace.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Dan breathes into his neck, pressing his lips there.

Phil leans his head to the side, resting on Dan as he hugs him tighter.

He feels Dan sigh before he untangles his arms from him, stepping back and handing Phil back his camera.

They go through the rest of the museum closer than they were before, the both of them seemingly to suddenly become hyper aware of the situation surrounding them.

Phil realizes just how hard he’s fallen, how much he cares about this boy, how much he’d give to spend every minute he could by his side.

It scares the shit out of him because he knows he’ll be in London soon. This will all be some strange dream and he’ll have to go back to living his regular life, alone, back home again.

Phil’s mind is cloudy by the time they finish, unable to say much to Dan for fear he’ll breakdown.

When they walk outside the warm air hits them, the sun setting, the city lights shining.

“Did you want to come back to my flat?” Dan asks as they leave, “we could watch a movie or-”

“I think I should probably go back to my hotel,” Phil says.

“Oh, okay,” Dan says, “I could come with you?”

“Dan-” Phil says slowly, stopping his movements.

Dan turns to him, realization dawning over his face.

“Oh,” he starts. “Sorry, I just,” he scratches the back of his head, “assumed you’d want to spend more time together.”

Phil bites his bottom lip, heart pounding in his chest so loud he can hear it in his ears.

“I really don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

“Why not?”

Dan’s voice is small and one look tells Phil that he’s hurting just as much as he is.

“You know why.”

Dan takes a step forward, hand reaching out to grab Phil’s.

“We still have more time,” Dan argues, “you aren’t leaving for two more days.”

Phil squeezes his eyes shut, squeezes Dan’s hand in his.

“Two days isn’t going to make a difference,” Phil says, eyes still closed. “I’m leaving.”

He feels lips press against his own, Dan’s soft hand on his face as he kisses him.

“Please don’t leave like this,” Dan begs against his mouth, forehead pressed against his own, “I don’t- you’re the first real friend I’ve made since I got here.”

“I can’t just go home and pretend to only be your friend, Dan.”

“Why not?” Dan asks, voice cracking.

“Because I like you too much to just be your friend,” Phil admits, “I could never- It would hurt to much. To pretend.”

Dan pulls back, blinking as few tears roll down his cheeks.

“So what?” Dan asks. “Is this it then?”

Phil stares back at him, his own vision beginning to blur.

He grabs Dan, pulling him tightly against him and wrapping him in a hug, not caring about the people walking around them.

He buries his head in Dan’s neck, breathing him in deeply, trying to memorize his scent, how he feels, the rhythm of his heart beating against him.

They stand there, just holding each other, unwilling to let go first.

“Dan-” Phil starts.

“No,” Dan says against him, “I’m not letting go because as soon as I do that means that’s it.”

Phil sighs sadly, kissing the side of Dan’s face, his hair, lifting up his chin to place kisses on cheeks, until finally sealing their lips together.

Phil pulls back slightly, pressing his lips to Dan’s forehead, Dan slowly untangling himself from him.

Dan looks at him, eyes shining.

“So this is it? Huh?”

Phil swallows, breathing out a shaky breath.

“I wish it wasn’t,” he tells Dan honestly. He wants him to know, needs him to know how much he wishes things were different.

Phil takes a step away from Dan, fists clenching so he doesn’t reach out for him again.

“I’m so glad I met you, Dan.”

He takes one last look at the gorgeous boy, turning away so he doesn’t have to see anymore of Dan’s tears fall.

\-----

Phil goes through the rest of Singapore in a haze.

He barely makes it out of bed the next day, barely makes it through the safari, only able to take a few pictures just so he doesn’t get dropped completely by his manager.

So many times does he find himself itching to text Dan, to tell him something funny, send him a picture he took, tell him he missed him.

He figures, though, it would end up hurting them both more in the long run. That there’s no need to drag things out more than necessary.

The next day Phil’s on his flight home, soon dragging his luggage back into his empty house, taking everything he has in him not to breakdown in his bed and cry.

His manager sends him an email shortly after he returns home, asking him to send over his work as soon as he makes the selections he wants.

When he puts his memory card into his laptop, the images flooding his screen, his heart sinks into his stomach.

He skips over all the pictures from his job, instead focusing on all the ones of Dan, the ones where he wasn’t looking, where he was, ones of them together.

It takes him a full hour to work through the pictures before he can select any to send to his manager for the magazine submission.

He does, hesitating before he sends her one more.

_I have an idea for an exhibit. Can we get lunch?_

\-----

After months of planning with the help of his manager it’s finally opening night for his exhibit.

Everything’s been handled, the gallery booked, pictures printed and placed exactly where he wants them, invitations sent out.

All that’s left now is for him to put on his suit, get in his car and head over.

He’s nervous.

It’s been so long since he’s properly displayed his work in a professional setting.

He fears people will hate it, call it less of a “comeback” and more of a final send off, sealing the final nail in the coffin that his career in photography will never surpass more than magazine work.

When he arrives at the gallery though, he receives a round of applause, people congratulating him on his work.

It’s hard for him, to walk around having to see all those pictures he took months ago again blown up and staring back at him. Seeing his face, his smile. It’s hard to have to explain the story behind some of them, but he does so anyway with a tight lipped smile.

“Congratulations Phil,” his manager says to him, smiling and resting a hand on his shoulder, “I’m so proud of you.”

They’ve been through more than a lot together, and he can’t say he thinks many other people would have stuck around they way she did with him.

“Thanks, Annie,” he says, smiling at her, “couldn’t have done it without you.”

She waves a hand and rolls her eyes, leaving him alone again among his pictures.

Phil’s turns to look at one of his favorite and he swears he stops breathing.

The silhouette from his photo is no longer just a silhouette, but the man from the picture instead standing in front of it.

“Dan?” He asks in disbelief.

The man turns, staring at him with wet eyes and a look of confusion on his face.

“You-” he starts, pointing towards the picture on the wall. “You turned me into an exhibit?”

Phil blinks at him, wide eyed, completely wordless as Dan steps towards him.

“You leave Singapore,” Dan says, blinking back clear tears, “Send me an invitation to your new exhibit without telling me it was _of me_?”

“I-” Phil starts.

He knows damn well he didn’t send a thing, but he can’t form the words to tell him. All he can think is Dan is here, more beautiful than the day he first met him.

“I wasn’t even going to come!” Dan explodes. “I didn’t want to because I didn’t think you actually wanted to see me.”

“That’s not true.”

Dan huffs, waving his arms around the gallery.

“Clearly.”

He lowers his arms, shoulders draining of tension.

He wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeve, sniffling once.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What difference would it have made?”

Dan rolls his eyes angrily.

“I would’ve come sooner.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered.”

“Like hell it would-”

“You live on the other side of the world, Dan!” Phil says, voice cracking. He takes a step towards him, the first one since he landed eyes on him, and places a hand on his arm. “This was never going to work.”

Dan shakes his head.

“No, you don’t get to decide that,” Dan says. “We could have figured something out.”

“Why would we have?”

“Because you love me,” Dan says. “Or at least I think you do.”

Phil stays quiet.

“I do, too, for the record,” he continues. “I wanted you there everyday that you weren’t and I hated you for every time you didn’t answer the phone.”

“I wanted it to be a clean break,” Phil admits. “I’m sorry.”

Dan sighs, eyes sad.

“I want this to work.”

“Dan-”

“Move to Singapore with me,” he says in a rush. “Or I’ll move here, or we could live in a different country, I don’t- I don’t care where we are.”

Dan puts a hand on his cheek and Phil covers it with his own.

He leans forward, eyes searching Phil’s in question before Phil closes the gap between them, their lips sealing together.

Phil kisses him gently, like the first time, trying to remember exactly how his lips feel against his own. For the first time in months, he feels the cracks of the pieces left inside him mold back together. 

He pulls back to breathe, their foreheads resting together, eyes still closed with his head facing the ground.

“Please say something,” Dan whispers.

“I don’t,” he starts. “I don’t know what to say.”

Dan sighs and Phil can feel his cheeks wetten from tears that aren’t his own.

“You’re asking too much, Dan,” he says. “I can’t- I can’t choose between leaving my home and asking you to leave yours. I won’t.”

“But I will.”

Phil opens his eyes, looking at Dan.

“What?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Dan says. “I’m here. If you want me. I’m here.”

Phil looks into Dan’s eyes, searching for any hint of hesitation and when he finds none he pulls him back into a bruising kiss.

“You’re here.” Phil confirms when he pulls away.

Dan nods, kissing him again.

“I’m not going anywhere, I won’t, I promise.”

Phil pulls him into a hug, burying his head into Dan’s neck and breathing him in.

“We’ll figure everything out,” Dan says against his skin. “We will.”

Phil pulls back to look at Dan again, smiling when he does so.

“Together?” Phil asks.

Dan smiles back, sad tears, replaced with happy ones.

“Together.”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) idk where this came from 2) THEYRE MOVING 3) if dan posts anymore pictures and ruins this canon ignore him
> 
> 4) cry with me on twitter @hystereks


End file.
